


Down to Earth

by StrawberryStories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellamy Blake Misses Clarke Griffin, F/M, Other, The 100 (TV) Season 1, The 100 (TV) Season 5, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryStories/pseuds/StrawberryStories
Summary: Raven knows Bellamy misses Clarke, and he hates it.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 20





	Down to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> And old fic I wrote after being sad from the end of season four :))))) since season seven doesn't give me any content :(

"Earth is no different from yesterday, so why do you keep looking at it?"

Bellamy was startled by a voice behind him. The mechanic walked towards him. Her eyes looked tired. She worked for 4 days straight without sleeping. "I don't know. I like the view." He said.

"I like it too. But I don't come here everyday. Maybe once a week." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have an ark to fix, Raven?" He asked. Trying to make her go away so he could be alone again. With his bottle of alcohol.

"Excuse me? I worked for 4 days and I didn't get any sleep. So I'm sorry if I want to rest a little." Raven was annoyed by his words.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She looked at the bottle. There was a note on it that says "open when there's no primefyah." The bottle was pretty big. And it was halfway over. A normal person would assume that they shared it in dinner, but Raven knew that Bellamy was the only one who was drinking from it.

"You've been drinking." She said.

"Best way to forget it all, isn't it?" He smiled a half sad smile.

"You're always depressed when you're here." She replied.

"Sorry for ruining your mood." He rolled his eyes. A strong smell of alcohol coming out of his mouth.

"Look.. it's not the first time I'm saying it, but it wasn't your fault. None of it. Okay? So stop blaming yourself for what happened to _Clarke_ -"

"Stop blaming myself?" Bellamy looked at her, with anger in his eyes.

"Screw it. Raven. If only I walked with her, if only I waited just a little longer-" 

"You would've been dead with her." Raven stopped him.

"I don't care." He looked down.

"I knew it. You're here because you're looking for a sign of Clarke." She said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Than I'll leave you alone. But I have one last thing to say-"

_"Stop hiding your fucking feelings."_

She smiled a cocky smile and walked away. Leaving him feeling like a confused thief who just got caught.


End file.
